


I Found You (Let Me Keep you Please)

by ozomin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, Friends to Lovers, Human Castiel, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 07:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozomin/pseuds/ozomin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean come across Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Found You (Let Me Keep you Please)

**Author's Note:**

> no beta sorry, excuse the typos that may have slipped past.

It’s Sam who spots him and in no time Dean’s jostling across the crowded street, even cars won’t slow him.

It’s Dean who calls Cas’s name as loud as he can, frightening a few unsuspecting bystanders.

Cas turns slowly, measured, like it’s some mirage he expects is real but knows isn’t. Like he’d done it before.

“Dean?” Dean can see his name on Cas’s lips, the questioning tone even if he can’t hear Cas from the block that separates them.

Suddenly it’s Cas who fighting his way to be at Dean’s side. Dean’s heart is a dull thud against the empty wall of his head, the only thing other than Cas he can bear to notice.

Cas has his hands on Dean as soon as he’s there, and Dean’s circling his own arms around Cas. Dean’s afraid he’s squeezing too tight but he doesn’t care. Cas is here and just the smell of him fills Dean’s nose. And not entirely in the good way, he’s definitely musky, Cas smells of cold concrete and murky pod water, hot cinders and autumn leaves, there’s a distinct warmth in the smell that Dean settles is just so…human.

It both comforts and worries him.

Dean nestles his hands in the small of Cas’s back, he feels the jut of bone to his front and gets that Cas hasn’t been eating much. He makes a bold mental note to change that later.

Cas pulls away slightly to look Dean in the face, his eyes flitting briefly to something behind Dean. When Dean hears a huff of acknowledgement and resignation Dean knows it’s Sam there.

“God, you scared me Cas,” Dean says breathlessly, it’s all he can think of at a time when he thought he’d be able to think of something at least a bit more meaningful.

“I—even when I’m not around I seem to worry you.” There’s a little sadness in his tone that Dean picks up immediately.

“Have you been living here?” Dean sort of gestures around and smacks himself on the inside for the motherly chiding.

“I have,” Is all Cas says and he sounds just slightly, proud of himself. Proud of himself for surviving on his own this long. “It’s an unusual lifestyle Dean, but,” He sighs, “to be honest, it’s not ideal—”

“You bet your ass it isn’t, we’re going back home and I’m taking you with us whether you want to or not.”

Cas’s mouth flops open, but it’s not an objection. His arms fan out slightly like he’s an offering and he wants Dean to throw him over his shoulder and carry him there.

“I would like that Dean.” Cas smiles, just the smallest quirk of lips, his brows furrowing in relief.

….

Cas stands awkwardly in the middle of the kitchen like he’s afraid he’ll dirty something if he touches it. Dean’s shuffling around, opening cabinets and pressing drawers closed, his arms rapidly filling with various ingredients for a sandwich he used to make Sam when money was sparse. It was a meal for an empty stomach and pretty good too. Dean figures he’ll have to make Cas a real meal later.

Cas eats the way Dean does when he hasn’t eaten in three hours. His cheeks are full and his eyes are closed like the food is giving him a religious experience. Dean’s not complaining, he looks on just a bit smug and look forward to watching Cas eat more of the food he cooks when he’s got less of an urgency.

Sam’s sitting next to Dean, a sandwich of his own making in his hands, and he’s staring at Cas with a look of mild concern. Dean nudges him, sends him a reassuring look then settles his eyes back on Cas.

The rest of dinner goes without a hitch and Sam feels it may be time to excuse himself when Dean starts mentioning how dirty Cas has gotten.

Cas follows at Dean’s heels to the bathroom.

It’s the way Cas sags against him once the door closes.

“Don’t nap on me now man,” Dean jokes, tries to soften the moment. It falls on deaf ears when Cas lets loose a small sob against his chest.

“Cas?” Dean let’s Cas hang on, dig his fingertips into his shoulders and his head hand low on Dean’s chest.

“Hey,” Dean tries again, “You’re alright now okay?” He lifts a hand rubs awkwardly at Cas’s back, he’s wishes it had been a bit more fluid and instinctual but he’s just not smooth like that.

“I’m just relieved,” Cas replies thickly.

“And you’ll feel even better once you’re clean and in a warm bed.” Dean says looking at Cas who nods and says nothing in response.

Dean leaves Cas against the counter while he tempers the water.

Dean pulls hopefully at the stained hoodie Cas is wearing, that maybe Cas will take the hint and kick him out so he can bathe.

Cas doesn’t move.

“Cas, it’s alright. I’ll be right outside if you need me.” Dean’s muttering more to himself as he pulls Cas out of the sweater and the shirt with deft fingers. He shoves numbly at Cas’s jeans until they’re pooling at his feet. Cas’s body is cool compared to the steam that’s beginning to fill the room. Dean feels his own body heat seeping into Cas’s skin with every unintentional touch. A brush of knuckles against Cas’s bare chest, a press of fingers against his hips.

Dean lips press tight and he’s got a slightly pained expression. His throat is feels hotter than his cheeks as his fingers settle on the waistband of Cas’s underwear.

It’s then Cas finally makes a move and covers Dean’s hands with his own, only to push them gently away.

“I can handle the rest Dean. If you don’t mind.” Cas adds.

“I uh,” His arms hand restlessly at his sides, was he really about to undress Cas? “Of--of course, I’ll—right--again—if you need anything. I’ll bring you some clothes to wear.” Dean backs out of the bathroom, leaving Cas alone and his head crowded.

He gives a Cas good half hour before appearing again, he raps gently at the door, a bundle of his own clothes in his hands.

“Cas? I’ve got your clothes, if you’re done.” Dean mumbles against the door. He almost doesn’t expect Cas to answer but the door abruptly opens and Cas’s face appears in the sliver, he extends an arm out and Dean instinctively puts the clothes in Cas’s hands. And once he does Cas disappears behind the door again and Dean wanders off.

It’s another ten minutes when Dean lifts his head and sees Cas standing at the threshold of his room, feet shifting restlessly.

“Cas?” Dean raises an eyebrow and it isn’t the way Cas fills out his clothes just about the way he does that causes it.

“I,” Cas pauses, his lips flopping open and closed, unsure of a follow up. “—I can be in the main room—” He begins to turn when Dean stops him.

“Cas, do you need to talk?” Dean’s voice is gentle and it coaxes Cas back into the room. Cas makes his way to the bed, Dean sees the hesitation in his body before he finally sits down, the sheet between them stretches with the new strain.

“I’m—tired.” Cas says quietly, his eyes trained on the indent of his footprint on the carpet.

Dean doesn’t reply so Cas continues, “living out there, it’s how humanity lives. And Dean it’s difficult, I don’t want to live like that—I—I don’t have any justification for saying that. I deserved to live like that, I’ve done nothing but become a detriment to everything I’ve ever tried helping—”

“You’re not living out there again Cas,” Dean goes abruptly quiet, he wants so bad to tell Cas that he’d never let that happen. That he’d keep Cas as long as Cas would allow him and even then, it would tear at him of Cas left.  “You’re staying here you got that?” His voice comes out a bit more stern than he would have liked but all the better in the end.

Cas stares at him with wide eyes, he blinks slowly once, a nod follows when he cannot find a suitable reply.

“Just get some sleep, you’ll feel better in the morning all right?” Dean musters up what little comfort in his voice he can.

Cas ends up sleeping in his bed that night, not because Dean asked him to, but because Cas seemed the most relaxed wrapped up in his sheets, it made a heat rise in his belly and splash at his cheeks. Dean closes the door and hopes Sam doesn’t notice that Cas isn’t in one of many other bedrooms down there. But knowing his brother the way he does, Sam’s probably already caught on to the fact that Cas had wandered into his bedroom and has yet to leave.

Dean has no qualms, knowing that Cas is within reach is infinitely comforting in itself. He turns on his side to face Cas, this was a situation he never thought he could face head on, he’s staring straight into Cas’s face when Cas speaks, Dean nearly jumps out of his skin, cheeks ablaze.

“Dean, I like it here.” Cas nuzzles his face further into Dean’s pillow. A small smile appears on Cas’s face and Dean can’t stop the grin that develops on his own.

Dean will wake up his own treacherous arm slung across Cas, Cas’s own hand covering his. Dean can’t help but smile just slightly at the development he had no consciousness in making. It felt good to not overthink it.

 


End file.
